Good Luck Holly
by Fire-Eco-Sage
Summary: Jak and Keira have a baby named Holly. What happens when Holly is sent to travel with Jak's younger sister, 16 year old Chris?
1. Meet The Mars

**G**ood Luck Holly

This is like Good Luck Charlie but my version of it.

Teddy: Christella Trinda Mar (me)

Bob (Charlie's dad): Jak Mar

Amy (Charlie's mom): Keira Mar

Spencer: Jake Spencer Bright(not boyfriend but Chris's best friend)

Chapter 1

"Hi Holly, it's your aunt Chris! I don't have enough money to buy my own house so I'm living with you,your dad and mom. Now, it's February so your 2 months old!" Said Chris in the video camera. "Now, what you may see might effect your whole 'My mom is my hero' thing!" She opened the door to the kitchen.

"Hi Holly! Who's the cutest baby? Who is? You are, you are!" Said Keira in a baby voice. Chris turned the camera to face her, her face had a disgust look.

"Ever since you where born on Christmas Eve or Christmas since you popped out at 12 o'clock midnight! They've been acting like that since! Now if they don't stop telling you how cute you are, your going to turn ugly! Hey, Jak!" Jak turned around.

"What?" He said looking at Chris.

"Is there something you want to say to Holly?" She asked. She alway hated Keira so she said "Maybe that Keira ruined your life?"

"No, Holly next time you get juice, don't throw it at Chris!" He said.

"Sorry, daddy is crazy wazy!" Said Chris doing a gesture of craziness. She closed the video camera. "What was that about?" Asked Chris.

"Cause I wanted to!" He yelled at Chris, Keira was walking by and Chris grabbed her shirt collar. "And you married him?" Said Chris and

Keira laugh at her. "When you love someone, you just say no to there cute face! " She answered.

"So that's why you said yes!" Jak said furious. Holly watched them, to her all the words where nothing. She let out a bunch of useless words. She sounded so cute. Holly crawled out her seat and crawled near Chris's legs as she argued with her brother and sister-in-law.

"Okay,okay, BE QUIET!" She yelled. "I'll just go to the other room and you two...get...along." She moved 2 steps and fell, luckily Holly moved and didn't get hurt. Keira ran to pick her daughter up. Jak ran to help Chris up.

"Are you okay,baby?" Asked Keira. Holly looked at her with her green-blue eyes.

"Are you okay, Chris?" He asked.

"Well, ever since that thing came here, she's trying to kill me!" She said pointing to Holly. Holly pointing her finger at her than looking at her mom.

"How can Holly want to kill you?" He said pointing to Holly. "She'll turn to a blond-hair, blue-green eyed little monster!" She said walked out the room. Jake walked in.

"Okay, that little demon got hold of my favorite book!" He said showing Chris the damaged book. It was red with gold writing saying 'The Big Book Of Haven History' now it's all broken.

"She hates us, I can feel it!" She said as Jake took a seat next to her.

"How are we going to show them? Your brother and sister-in-law don't believe us!" Wondered Jake."I'll think of something, so the baby is to stay with us while they go out." He said trying not to barf at the word 'baby'.

"Sadly yes!" Said Chris letting out a deep sigh, putting a piece of blond hair that had a red highlight out of her face.

"Chris, can I talk to you?" Yelled a voice from the kitchen. "I better go see what he wants!" Called Chris.

"Chris, Holly is in there!" Jake reminded her.

"Your right!" Answered Chris, she grabbed a metal baseball bat. She walked in the room with the bat in a way like a batter.

"Chris, Why do you have a bat?" Said Jak holding Holly, bouncing up and down. "Chris, I'm thinking you should take Holly to Italy with you, Jake and Rosy." Said Keira.

"What? Do you know how long I had to work to make that much money? Now where am I'm going to get the money? " Asked Chris get super mad. "We'll pay, besides babies under 2 years get in for free!" Said Jak.

"Hold on, I need to talk to Jake." She said walking near the door grabbing the bat. After 8 minutes they heard "No way, Chris! We're not taking Holly!" Called Jake.

"Jake if we do, you can go out meet cute italian girls! I mean, really I was born there and I came cute!" She said. He crossed his arms and said "Fine! But only to meet cute italian girls!" He said "So I can say ... how do you say 'you look cute' in italian?" He asked.

"Your an idiot!" She said turning away. She ran into the kitchen. "We'll take her!" She said with a smile.

"Thanks Chris! But your taking care of her!" He said after hugging her. "Fine! Pack her bag, we're leaving tomorrow!" Said Chris.


	2. Welcome To Italy

Chapter 2

Chris woke up and saw the clock that read 4:30. She got out of bed and walked threw the halls. Jak and Keira where asleep in the bed. She walked to Jake's room to wake him up. Jake was a heavy sleeper. "Jake! Jake, wake up." She whispered. She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. His eyes flew open, he threw the pillow back at her. "Get ready, we're leaving!" She said still whispering. Jake climbed out of bed. Chris walked to Jak's room. She shook him. Jak woke up, it took him a minute or two to regain his sight. He pointed to the cradle. "Hi Holly, time to go." Chris picked Holly up. Keira woke up, somehow, it was like she had a feeling that her baby was getting kidnapped or something. "Chris, is that you?" She asked sitting up. "Yeah, sorry if I woke you up!" She said.

It was time for Chris, Jake and Holly to go. Rosy was not coming, she was too busy. They got in the cab. "LAX, please!" Said Chris still holding the baby.

"Okay!" Said the cab driver. After 30 minutes, the cab driver asked "Is that you baby daughter?" Chris looked at Jake.

"No, it's my niece. He's my best friend." Said Chris.

"I have a son myself! His name is Cory. He's 3 months old." Said the Cab driver. "Really? Her name is Holly was just born on Christmas Eve or Christmas, she was born on 12 o'clock. She's 2 months old." Said Chris.

"Okay, we're here! Since your the only customer I've ever liked, it's free!" Called The cab driver. "And when you come back, ask them for Skyepen or Skye!" Said the cab driver.

"Thanks!" Thanked Chris. Jake grabbed his luggage. Chris grabbed her own luggage than put the diaper bag on her shoulder. She picked up Holly than a little girl came next to her and said "Is that your daughter?"

"No, it's my niece." Chris said. The little girl skipped off. Chris was holding Holly with one arm and picked up her phone, it read 6:27. Chris smacked Jake's chest hard. "3 more minutes and the plane leaves without us!" Cried Chris. They ran to the desk, 2 minutes before they reached it, the voice said "Last call for Germany!"

"Excuse me, I'm boarding!" Said Chris panting.

"You three?" She asked.

"Yes!" Said Chris catching her breath.

"You'd better hurry! They close the doors in 30 seconds." Said the woman. Chris grabbed Holly and ran. Jake followed. They took a seat and Holly woke up. She looked hungry so Chris gave her the home-made bottle. She drank it like a good girl. "You look like a mother!" Said Jake who was near the aisle.

"You look like a father!" Burned Chris. A boy across the aisle gave Jake a boyish wink. Chris fell asleep, she had her head on his shoulder. Holly climbed off of her lap and started to crawl around the aisle. She got herself in the control room.

"Hey, Joe! There's a baby!" Said the pilot to the man next to him. He grabbed the microphone and said "Sorry for the interruption! I'm aware of a lost baby!" Chris woke up at 'lost baby'. She got up and walked over there. The waiter came up to her and said "Your not allowed to be back here, ma'am!"

"I'm sorry, I'm the baby's aunt!" Chris said desperate.

"Prove it." Said the woman.

"Can I see her?" Asked Chris. The woman lead her to the back. Chris saw Holly and said "Holly!" She yelled. Holly crawled to Chris and smiled. Holly threw her arms around her aunt. The woman said that Chris could take Holly. She walked to her seat. Jake was asleep the whole trip. They where left in Naples,Italy. Chris's family came and pick them up. As soon as Chris saw her cousin she ran behind him and tap his shoulder.

"Chris! Your back! And how's this?" Said her cousin in a italian voice.

"This is my best friend Jake!" She said.

"Hi Jake! Who's she? Your daughter?" Asked her aunt.

"No! It's Jak's baby! Holly say hi!" said Chris. Holly opened her eyes and saw everything.

"Look at her eyes!" Called her aunt.

"Green from her mother and blue and blond from the dad." Laughed Chris. They walked in the car, it was small so Holly was so squish. At the house Holly played with the dog. The dog was medium but to Holly he was a giant. She fell down and stared to cry. Chris ran to her. She rocked her back and forth.


	3. Webcam

Chapter 3

"When was she born?" Asked Chris's aunt.

"Christmas, she was suppose to be born on Christmas Eve, but after 12 midnight, it look like she was waiting." Said Chris with the baby moving around. There was knock on the door. It was Chris's old friends.

"Oh my gosh!" Said Chris. Holly said the cutest things.

"You didn't tell us you had a daughter!" Yelled one of them from the back.

"Let me see!" Yelled a tiny voice.

"No! She's my niece and does she look like me!" She said. Jake was still asleep and put his arm round Chris. He moved his head to move a lack of hair.

"Wow! You even have a boyfriend!" Said a girl.

"No, he's a friend. Jake leave!" She said.

"You know my name babe?" He asked. Chris screamed in his ear and he woke up.

"Take Holly and go!" He grabbed Holly and ran off. "We know a place like a bar and disco! And they allow only kids under 2! And you have to be 13 or older!" Cried one of them.

"We're leaving tonight!" Said one of them.

"Sorry, I can't go!" Said Chris as the crowd left. She closed the door and her aunt came next to her. "Does she really look like me?" Said Chris looking at the floorboards against the door.

"Do you look like your brother?" She answered. "A little bit, besides the hair and eyes,we look alike!" She said.

"Then that's why they ask! Plus, most of those girls are pregnant." She said. Holly crawled up and the phone rang. Her aunt answered

"Hello?" She answered.

"Maria? It's me! Keira!" Said Keira while back at home she was playing with a coin.

"Keira! How are you? You have a beautiful girl." Said Aunt Maria.

"I'm fine and thank you. Can I talk to Christella?" She asked.

"Sure! Holly is her name?" Asked Maria.

"Yes!" She said. Maria handed Chris the phone.

"Keira?" Asked Chris as soon as she got it.

"Chris! How's Holly?" Asked Keira.

"She's fine! She the cutest!" Answered Chris.

"Can I talk to her?" Asked Keira, maybe if you don't have your daughter you forget that she's 2 months old.

"Sure!" She gave the phone to Holly but as soon as she said 'mommy' Holly crawled away.

"Holly! It's mommy!" Said Chris. "Keira, I'll call you back! Bye!" Before she could say something, Chris hung up.

Holly was sitting on Rocky's couch. She was watching Italia Uno. She was holding her teddy bear she got when she was born. Aunt Maria was cooking breakfast. Chris ran in the room saying

"Holly, why didn't you talk to mommy?" Holly put her hands on her eyes like she's trying to hide.

"What happened?" Asked Maria.

"She didn't want to talk to Keira!" She said has Maria came closer. Holy was trying to get away but Rocky was at the door.

"Wow! I'm getting baby fever!" Said Chris siting down. She looked at the T.V. and it was done with Musha King. All the sudden, the music of Eyes Of The Cat. Chris turned it off. Holly grabbed her teddy bear and left. Holly crawled and made her way to her diaper bag. She grabbed a light green tank top with yellow flowers , white skirt and white sandals. She screamed and sat down. Chris came running in.

"No way!" She whispered. She picked her up and took off her pj's shirt and pants. As soon as she was dress, she looked adorable. She wanted to play outside. Chris took her downstairs, it was hot. Holly had a good time.


	4. Family Will Be Family

**Chapter 4 **

**Chris took Holly upstairs. Holly sat on Rocky's couch. She grabbed Boo Boo. Her blond hair that was in an upward ponytail, blocked her eyes. The poor baby ran into a chair. She fell but Boo Boo broke her fall. Unlike other babies, Holly was different! She never cried when she fell. Chris picked Holly up and fixed her hair. **

**Back at the house. Jak was trying to keep Keira's mind of Holly. "What if she got hurt?" she asked turning to her husband. "Holly is a strong little girl! Besides Chris is the best babysitter ever! Is not like she lost the baby!" He said confederating his wife. "What if-" Jak turn to her. "Nothing is going to happen." He reminded the girl. She walked to the stairs. She got to the top and made her way to her room. "Good Luck Holly!" He said. **

**Back in Italy, Holly was watching an american channel. She was watching Good Luck Charlie. The door rang, Christian was there. "Hi Christian! You got big!" Said Chris as she hugged him. Christian was the youngest member of the family, he loved the attention. They don't call him Chris since that's Christella's nickname. He walked in the kitchen, he saw Holly. "Who's she!" He asked Maria. His dad came in and asked the same thing. "Oh, that's Holly!" Said Chris. They both looked at Chris. It didn't help when Jake walked in. "No!" Said Chris. "He's my friend! She's Jak's." ''Isn't she cute!" Yelled Maria picking her up. She smiled but Christian frowned. "Jak's on the webcam!" Said Jake. **

**On the computer he was on the couch. "Who's the lady?" Asked Christian's dad. **

**"She's asleep." He said. Keira walked down the stairs. "Are you coming to bed?" She asked. "Come meet my family!" he said as he turned around. "No, please!" she said. He put his finger if saying "Hold on". He got up and turn on the lights. He grabbed Keira and took her near the camera. "Hi!" She said looking angrily at him. "This is Keira, 24 years old." Jak said getting revenge. She smacked him on the head and everyone in Italy cheered as they looked at him. "Can I see my baby?" Asked Keira. Everyone called Christian. "Yes?" he said. "Go get Chris!" He went to get Chris. Chris ran in with Holly. **

**"My baby!" Said Keira. Holly started to cry. "Holly it's okay!" Said Chris. Holly stopped crying and hugged Chris. "Christella, what did you say to her?" Asked Jak. "I said that her father is crazy wazy!" She said with sassiness. Holly laughed at Chris's remark. Jak got mad at Chris. "Well ,I'll go to sleep." Yawned Keira and close to computer. "Holly,why did you cry?" Asked Chris. Holly pretended to fall asleep. Chris looked at her family, and looked at Holly who hick upped. Holly pretend to wake up. Chris gave her some water. Surly, Holly forgot that Keira was her mother and think Chris is her mommy. **


	5. Carnival

Chapter 5

It was that time of day, for Holly it was nap time. Chris closed the door,window and balcony. Holly was asleep. "I love you." Said Chris kissing her on the forehead. She closed the door and Christian came with a marker. "Say good bye to soft tan face!" Said Christian. He opened the lid of the marker. Holly started to scream and cry. Christian was frozen. Chris came running in and saw Christian with the marker and poor Holly crying with a line of black marker. "CHRISTIAN!" yelled Chris at her cousin. Holly stopped crying and put her hands out if gesturing a hug. Chris picked up the poor baby and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Christian,go to the other room and stay there! Your in big trouble!" Said Chris pointing at the other room. Chris ran to the kitchen to tell Maria what Christian did. Maria cleared the sink and let the water run. She told Chris to go get Holly's shampoo,body wash and towel. Chris grabbed the stuff and closed the kitchen door, it had been 4 days that Holly didn't take a bath. She took Holly's shirt,skirt and shoes off. After the bath, Holly was drying up. Holly was done drying, she got her pj's on and played. "Carnival is tomorrow, do you think Holly will look cute?" Asked Chris. Chris walked to the room and got a old T-shirt and shorts. She got in bed and fell asleep.

The next day, Chris opened her eyes and saw Holly's eyes looking at her. Chris noticed she was on the floor. Maria walked in and gave Chris a cup of coffee. Chris got up and grabbed a pink bunny costume. She put the clothes on Holly. Holly didn't look as cute Chris wanted. Chris notice an old red picnic cloth. Holly had two white dresses. Holly had her white sandals. There was also that old red fabric Maria used when she was little but it was old and had a hole. Chris remembered a little picnic basket. Chris grabbed the red picnic cloth and fabric to take it to Maria. "Can I use this for Holly's dress?" Asked Chris. "Yes, but I need to wash and sew it first." Said Maria taking it. Chris went down stairs to the apartment garage. She pulled her 19 year old cousin's bike she played with. She found it next to a picture of her and her brother. Chris walked back upstairs. The picnic cloth was done drying, Chris cut it out a little dress and put it on top of the white one. Chris put it Holly. A piece of cloth and put it in the picnic basket. Holly was dress as Little Red Riding Hood. Chris was dressed as Pulcinella. Chris took a picture of Holly. "She's so cute!" Said Chris smiling. Martina came out of her apartment with her brother. "Chris!" Yelled Marti. "Martina, you look like a dead princess!" Said Chris. "Wow! Chris you have a dau-" said Raulh. Chris cut him off saying "SHE'S JAK'S BABY!" Yelled Chris. Holly laughed and smiled. "Okay! She's a beautiful girl!" He said. Chris smiled and turned to call Jake. "What?" Said Jake. He was dresses as a clown. "Did you shop at 'Circus Circus'?" Laughed Chris as Jake look at her. "Chris, could we go to Down Town? I want to meet cute italian girls!" Asked Jake. Chris looked at him with a serious look, after 3 minutes, Chris burst into laughs. "H ... how can y ... you meet cute girls ... dress l ... like that?" Said Chris. "You know, when we leave to England to meet my parents, no english boys like italians!" He said. "You forgot I hate english boys, did you?" She said. "Chris, can we walk with you?" Asked Martina. "Um ... Joker, what do you thing." Said Chris. "Fine!" Said Jake. Martina jumped in joy. Holly started to cry. "Holly! Don't be mean!" Cried Chris. "Holly, quiet now!" Yelled Jake, it didn't help. "Holly, it's okay, it's Chris." Said Chris calming the baby. They took Martina, Raulh came with them. Jake came between Chris and Raulh.

They reached Down Town. Jake walked to a group of cute girls. Raulh put him arm around Chris. Holly screamed. "Holly, what's wrong?" Said Chris. Jake ran and asked the same thing. Jake held Holly. Holly poured water on Jake. His make-up got all smouthered. He grabbed a napkin. As soon as he did, all the girls fell in love. He took his red ridiculous wig. His black hair came over his eyes. All the girls started to sigh. "Come on he's ugly!" Yelled Chris in italian so they understood. "Chris, are you jealous?" Asked Jake. "Why do you think that I'm jealous?" She told him. "Because your a mother!" He said. Chris looked at Holly and then at Jake again. "Did you see that woman in America?" Asked Chris walking toward Jake. "Yes, Chris I'm so sorry!" He said taking his clown clothes. "I wish that you didn't say that!" She said. Jake came closer to Chris hugging her like a kid. Raulh looked at them. Martina came asking "Do you want me to take care of that?" Raulh looked at them playing like 10 year olds again. Chris hid behind the piece of art. He walked up on her and scared her like crazy. "Go ahead!" He said. Martina walked up to them and was about to push Chris from a 7 feet piece on art. Holly stood up and walked for the first time! She screamed and Chris fell off. Jake ran and put his arms out. Chris was caught by her best friend. "You caught me!" She said. She looked in his eyes. Holly laughed. The attention was on Holly. He put Chris and walked to her. Chris picked her up and said "Holly, you walked!" Holly clapped her hands, dropping her basket. Chris walked home.


	6. Mission

Chapter 6

At America.

Keira felt sick, she ran to the bathroom. She vomited. She couldn't get morning sickness. She opened the mirror and opened a pregnancy test. She took the test. A plus. She gasped as if she was taken away from her breath. She looked at herself. She looked like a month already. She called her husband and told him to come home.

After an hour he finally came. "Hi honey!" He exclaimed. He hugged her. He got a chair. ''Okay, tell me the bad news?" He said. Keira laughed idiotic. "How can you say that?" She laughed. "You kiss me, never hug." He said. She came behind him and hugged him and kissed him. "You know you smell like dirt, right?" She said. He smiled. "I'm pregnant again!" She said fast. Jak stood up. "Your what?" He yelled. "Hey, it's your baby!" She said walking upstair to sleep. "I said it once and yet again. Good Luck Holly!"

Chris fell asleep after the thing that happened at the Down Town. Jake walked upstairs. Raulh came out saying "You really are strong!" He said folding him arms. "Yeah, Chris and I use to work out." Said Jake. "You guys worked out together?" Asked Raulh. "Well, I was a butler and she was a maid and sandwich girl." He said. "You where a butler?" He asked. "I made more money then you can count!" Jake walked inside. He saw Chris sleeping. Holly played next to her. Jake sat down next to her. "Your really tired." He said moving hair off her face. Chris woke up and jumped little. "Are out of your mind?" She asked. Jake laughed like a witch. Chris got up and rubbed the sleepiness out of her brown eyes. Jake got up and walked to the kitchen and sat down on Rocky's couch. Chris got up and joined him. "That guy, Raulh is very scary!" He said folding his legs. Chris let out a sigh and laugh at the same time. "He's always like that!" She said. Holly walked in holding a swimsuit. "Holly we're not going to the beach!" Said Chris as soon as Maria came in. "Of course we're going!" She said. Jake cracked into laughs. "We're leaving tomorrow!" Maria said trying to make Chris happy. Chris loved the beach when she was 2. But Chris was 16 now, not 2. Like other 16 year olds, she lost interest in everything. "Chris, think it will only be us? Not with Raulh and others." Asked Jake turning to Chris. "Yeah." She said looking at the floor. Chris picked Holly and left for the room. "Why is she so down in the dumps?" Asked Jake mispronouncing dump with bump. "Well, she hasn't been since she was 10!" Said Maria. Jake thought what it must like to poor and a mother and father who are dead. "I guess, I'll go talk to her!" Jake walked to the room. Jake made his way to the room and Chris was putting a pink swimsuit on Holly. "Holly looks like a baby in movies!" He said pressing his back against the door frame. "I hope we don't loo-" The door bell rang and Christian and rest of the family was at the door. "Chris!" They all cried and hugging her. Chris remembered a few of them like a girl who called her Chocori and still did. They all walked in. Jake came out and grabbed a towel. They all looked at him. "Hi!" He said in his usual british voice. "An english boy?" Chris's Uncle said. "This is Jake, my best friend!" She said with a smile. Holly walked out and walked to Chris. Chris took her in her arms. "Is that Jak's baby?" Asked an Aunt. "Yes! Someone who understand." She said. Holly smiled. "Hey! She has green in her eyes!" Said a teenager looking close in Holly's eyes. "Her mom has green eyes!" Said Chris trying to make sure Holly didn't pull her hair. "Jak is on the webcam ... again!" Said Jake. Jake ran to get the laptop. Jak was asleep. Chris screamed and he woke up. "Jak! You gotten big! How old are you? I remember you where 9 the last time I saw you!" Said an Uncle. "Thanks. I'm 25 years old." He said waking up. "Jak, are you talking to your daughter?" Asked Keira in the background. She turned on the light. Jak closed one eye. "Keira, there the rest of my family!" He got up and grabbed arm pulling her to the couch to the family. "She has really green eyes!" Said a 26 year old. "Want my number?" Jak looked at him. "She's my wife!" He said. Keira played with his hair. "Wife!" Yelled Nonno A.K.A grandpa. "Hi Nonno!" Said Jak. Keira was still playing with his hair. "Chris, where's Holly?" Asked Jak. "Here!" She said holding Holly's hand. "Oh my gosh!" Said Keira pulling Jak's hair. Holly pulled her hands up and down for Chris to let go. Keira wanted to cry. "My baby is walking already!" She cried. "The bloody baby is killing us!" Said Jake playing. Jak gave him a death look. Chris slapped him behind the head. There was a strong lightning bolt the power went out and Keira screamed a little. "What happened? Keira saw a rat!" Asked Chris. "The power went out! And stop making fun of my wife!" He said. The light went back on. "I have get to sleep!" He said. "Do you want to stay?" Keira nodded. Jak kiss her lightly on her lips and walked upstairs. "Can I hold her!" Asked a 6 year old. Chris laughed and said "I think your too young!" The little girl got mad when everyone told Holly how cute she is. "Pst" Said Christian. "Wanna get rid of Holly?" The 6 year old moved to Christian. "The name's Elena!" Said Elena. Christian shook her hand.

Holly fell asleep as soon as Chris left, Christian and Elena walked in and had a bottle of red ants, a plant of poison ivy, a permanent marker, and that ridiculous red clown wig that Jake wore. "Hurry! She's going to come in!" Urged Elena. Christian picked off a leaf with tweezers. He rubbed the leaf on her skin. Elena grabbed the tweezers and picked up a red ant and dropped it in Holly's head. They broke the wig in tiny pieces and glued them on Holly's skin. What was left of the wig was put in water. The dye turned the water red. They both grabbed a paint brush and painted the poor baby. For the finishing touch, Christian used the permanent marker to draw a mustache, butt teeth, and glasses. "Okay! Let's get out of here!" Whispered Christian. When he left, the plan fell out of his pocket.

"Chris! We're going to play downstairs!" Yelled Christian. Chris put her coffee down and gave them coats. "Be careful!" Said Chris. Chris sat down again. _It's been 1 hour and Holly didn't scream or cry! _Chris thought. She decided to go wake Holly up. Chris walked down to Holly and opened the door. She look at the baby, the baby had red skin, bits on her head and other stuff. Chris screamed at the sight of her niece. Jake ran in the apartment and so did Raulh. Jake threw the keys and postcards on the floor. Raulh followed the British boy. "Chris, what happen?" Raulh asked. "What's the bloody is Raulh doing here?" Asked Jake. Jake ran to Chris and hugged her. Chris noticed a paper on the floor. She opened it and it had Christian and Elena's name on it. Chris dried a tear. It was called _mission Holly is not beautiful. _"Take her to Maria!" Said Chris. She gave Holly to Raulh. "I think I know who did this!" Said Chris "I'll take Jake!" Jake followed Chris.

"Christian! Elena!" Yelled Chris. Jake looked under the bench. Jake heard a stick crack and voices saying "Shh! He'll hear us!" "Hello? Christian? Elena?" He said. Jake picked up a rock and threw it behind a bush. Jake walked behind and found Christian and Elena. He grabbed them from the wrist. He walked out and called Chris. Chris came with a mad look, she looked like she would kill them.

The children walked upstairs. Jake opened the door looking at them so they won't runaway. "You know it was a good trick!" Said Christian. "You lucky that it wasn't Chris who brought you up here!" Said Jake. "It was Christian's idea!" Shouted Elena. Jake walked in and took them to Jake's room. He grabbed his hand cups and locked the children together. "Are going to take us to jail?" Asked Elena almost crying. "Your lucky I don't take you to hades where Chris and I worked!" Yelled Jake. He brought them to Maria. The poison ivy on Holly's skin was covered in cream. The other stuff where gone. Maria crossed her arms. "What's going to happen to us?" Asked Elena. Jake looked at the door and Chris came in. Her big brown eyes became red with anger, her brown hair was almost on fire. "WHY DID YOU TORTURE HOLLY!" Yelled Chris. "Look at her!" Chris pointed to poor Holly and the children felt a sudden pain. "I don't feel good!" Said Elena. "That's called guilt!" Said Chris. Holly looked at the T.V. with Boo Boo. "I'm _not _sorry! It's her fault!" Yelled Christian. "I don't care!" Called Chris. Chris felt like she was going to kill them. She tightened her fist so hard that when she let go, she had her nail marks. "You guys, can't go to the beach!" She said calmly. Christian and Elena moaned after.


	7. Heaven

Chapter 7

It was time to go to the beach. Chris wore a aquamarine bikini and shorts. Jake wore green shorts and a white shirt on top. Holly wore a little bathing suit with a mini skirt. All of them wore sandals. "_Holly is born in California!" _Sang Chris in a 'Hark! The Herald Angels sing!' tune. "Isn't is _Christ is born in Bethlehem?_" Asked Jake trying not to make her mad. She looked at him in a smiling face. "It's my version!" She said. The arrived to the beach house and Holly had her jaw on Chris's lap. "It's beautiful!" Cried Jake. "We're going to the beach!" Said Chris. Maria jumped out and gave the keys to Jake. They drove to the beach. Jake got out and fell on the sand. They got a good spot and set there stuff. "I'm hot! I'll get in the water." Jake took of his shirt. He ran to the water. Chris took her shorts off and Holly's, too. The water was up to her knees. Chris and Holly was pulled in by a wave. Chris was deep underwater. Holly was on the shore. As the waves roared, Jake saw Holly on the shore but not Chris. He looked around and no sign of Chris. Chris suddenly saw her life flash before her.

_Mother and Father's death..._

_Running away from the palace after the metal heads..._

_Having hades of a job..._

_Finding out about her big brother..._

Chris heard a familiar voice saying "She waking up!" Chris knew that was her mother. She woke up right away. She hugged her parents. "I've miss you two!" She said. "Chris, listen to me! Your dead!" Said Chris's mother. "No, I was playing with Holly!" Said Chris. Chris's dad came closer and put his hand on her shoulder. "Chris, you are dead but it's not your time!" He said. A cloud had a imagine of a crowd, Jake was in the middle holding Chris's body, crying. He gave her C.P.R. He whispered in her ear "I love you!". Chris's heart started to pump. "Chris, tell your brother that we love him, and good luck on his TWO new babies!" Said her mother. "He has one." Said Chris trying not to make her mom mad. "Keira's pregnant!" She said holding Chris. "We love you!" Said her mother. Chris's mind went white and the next thing she knew, Jake's lips was on hers. She opened her eyes. The C.P.R turn into a kiss. He opened his eyes and so did Chris. "Chris, your alive!" Cried Jake. Chris wiped a tear off his face. "I'm back!" She said. Jake hugged the 16 year old. After that, Chris had a broken leg from when she hit her leg on a rock.

As soon as they got to the beach house, Jake helped her out of the car. "I'm fine!" She said. "You said you heard and saw your mother and father! I think you swallowed sea water!" Said Jake. They got in the house and Holly sat down and drew a bunch of lines. Jake told Maria what happen. "Amore! Your going crazy!" Said her aunt in italian. "I have proof! My mother told me that Keira was pregnant again!" Said Chris grabbing the choppers. She walked to the phone. She called Jak.

"Jak!" Yelled Chris.

"What!" Said Jak.

"Is Keira pregnant?" As soon as she said that she put it on speaker.

"Who told you?" Said the man very mad. "I'll kill you!"

Jake grabbed the phone. "Watch your mouth you bloody beast! Your sister DID die and it's not funny!"

"She can't be I just heard her!" He said.

Chris put her hand on the phone. Jake raised his eyebrows. "Go for it!" She said giving him the phone. For 30 minutes, Jake messed with Jak. "Just ask him!" Yelled Chris. "Is Keira pregnant?" Asked Jake in a stern voice. "Yes!" Yelled Jak. "What the devil? Your sister was right!" Said Jake. Jake looked at Chris and hang up the phone. "You really saw you parents!" Said Jake. "I told you!" She said. Holly scream if saying 'get over here!'. Chris got there and Holly's pad said "_Chris, I don't know how to connect with you! So I used Holly. Since _The Big Man_ wanted Holly to be born on Christmas. Holly is a special baby! Tell her anything and she'll tell me! Love, your mother and father._ Chris looked at Holly and at the pad. Chris turned the page and wrote "_Dear Mother and Father,_

_I know Holly is special! I miss you, guys! If you still alive, you'll be proud of Jak! Say hi to Mirco, Keira's mother, Angela, and Tammy! Do you meet babies before they are born?_

_Love,_

_Christella Trinda Mar. _

Chris gave the pad to Holly. Holly looked at it and started to write. "_Dear Christella, we do meet babies! Tell Jak to name the boy Angel Mar! With love, Mommy and daddy!" _ Holly gave the pad to Chris so she can read it. "Okay, Mom! I will!" She said with a smile and grabbed a wheelchair from the dust, old corner. She sat on it and pulled Holly on her lap and pushed her wheels to the bedroom. She placed Holly in her bed. "Need help?" Asked Jake who was shirtless. "No, I got it!" She said. Jake got out of the room. Chris changed her shirt and climbed in bed.


	8. The Beach

Chapter 8

Chris wake up the next morning and got up. The wheelchair was right next to the bed. She checked if Holly was awake. Holly lied there looking at the roof. "Good morning Holly!" Holly looked at Chris. Chris picked her up and put Holly on her lap. Chris put blue pants, a yellow shirt saying _Beach Girl _and orange shoes. Chris was outside. Holly got off and walked to the note pad again. Chris found Jake looking at the sunrise. "Beautiful, right?" She said putting herself off the wheelchair to sit next to him. "Me and my cousin use to drink a lot of water at night so we could wake up early to see the sunrise!" She said. Jake looked at Chris and smiled. "What did you see when you die?" Asked Jake. Chris looked in his eyes and laughed. "I saw a beautiful patch of flowers. And my parents in white clothes. My mother didn't have the scars of the metal heads claws. My father didn't have the mark of the knife he killed himself with." Said Chris looking at him. Jake came closer to Chris's face and so did she. They closed their eyes and tilted their head. Their lips finally met. Chris was screaming in the inside. They broke apart. Christian and Elena screamed after seeing the two kiss. "You two are disgusting!" Yelled one of them. "If it's disgusting, why do you look!" Yelled Chris trying to get up. She held the seat of the wheelchair very tight, the wheelchair rolled away. Jake got up and pushed the wheelchair next to Chris. She got on it and sat down. She grabbed a jug of water. She pushed herself to the garden. It was full of life. Chris didn't know that Jake followed her. Chris rolled her way into rose bushes. Jake walked it following Chris. She stopped in front of a white gate. There was a sign said _Rose's garden_. Chris put her finger retracing the red, cursive writing. She opened the gate and rolled in a half living plants but they where still green. There was a statue of a mother and daughter. Chris watered the plants. Chris rolled behind a rose bush and dropped on the floor. She grabbed a silver beautiful box. She opened it. Inside there was red little carpet inside. Inside was a clay made white flower with a pink ribbon on the stem. A picture of Chris and her mother a month before the metal head attack that killed her. Chris put the box in her shoulder bag. She got back on the wheelchair and closed the little gate door. Chris head back to the house. Suddenly, she hit a rock and fell off. She skipped across the rocks and fell right on the floor. She tried to get on her feet but her leg was still weak. Jake ran to help her up. She grabbed her bag.

Chris rolled back in the house and found Holly with a note pad. It read _"Chris, thank you for taking care of my garden! I saw that you kissed Jake. Your father was mad that you kissed him." _Chris laughed and picked Holly up. She told her thank you. Holly sat on Chris's lap and fell asleep. Chris put her in the bed and put the wheelchair aside. She grabbed the choppers and walked outside to talk and play.

It was 7:30 p.m. and the sun was setting. "Chris, wake Holly up! It's time to go to the fair." Yelled Maria. Every night there was a fair. It was fun to walk around and back. Chris and her cousin use to go to the dock and look at the sea. There was boats, too. Her favorite boat was the little mermaid. Chris woke Holly up and took her to the car. Chris has gotten in the car.

At the fair, everyone looked at Chris. Chris saw her favorite boat again. She didn't see it since she was 3 or 4. Jake put her arm on over his shoulder and help her walk to the dock. Jake looked at the water. He held her tight. Jake didn't tell Chris this, but when Chris died in the water, he was scared out of his mind. "Can you take me to the chair?" Asked Chris. Jake took her back and Holly sat on her lap again. Holly was a cute-o-magnet. Everyone was attracted to her. After the fair. Chris fell asleep in the car. Jake picked her up and take her to her room. She was passed out so bad, you could drop a brick on her and she'd still sleep. Chris had a very crazy dream about the day her mother died.

Dream.

Chris was walking home with her mom and Jak. Jak was always by himself. Chris was about 4. Jak was 13. Rose was 24. Out of nowhere, 20 metal heads came up. Chris was pushed in the water. Chris didn't know how to swim. Jak showed up on time. The 13 year old ran to the metal heads with a baseball bat. He started to kill about 12. Meanwhile, Rose was safe but a metal head came and started to claw her face. Jak stop to help his mother but as soon as he stopped fighting a whole load of metal heads took his bat and started to claw him, too, but not on the face. Chris walked on the rail which led to the street. She felt a pain and fell on the floor. They all screamed, "Help! Help!". Chris was clawed on her leg, arm , and ended with a claw on a neck pressure point. She fainted and fell down.

Jak was struck on the back, he fell on the floor. Unfortunately, Rose was clawed on the neck that popped a vain. Rose died after 10 minutes. Jak crawled a little but he was too weak, he reach the door and smacked his head against it. Their father, Kyle, opened the door. He walked to Jak and hugged him. Chris and Rose where 3 feet away. He called 911, but it was too late for Rose. Chris was in the hospital for 4 months. Jak was fine so he could be home cared. After 3 weeks, Kyle killed himself. Jak always had his arms around Chris and looked at everyone.

Out of dream.

Chris screamed in remembering of the faithful day. Jake ran in the room. He grabbed her hand that where flying all over the place. He woke her up, her eyes had tears. She hugged Jake and cried into his shoulder. He put his hands up and down her back. She wiped her tear and looked at Jake. "Bad dream?" He asked. She put her head on his shoulder and he put his arms hugging her. "I had a nightmare or memory about the day that changed Jak and my mother died." She said trying to not break to moment. Holly walked in the room and sat near Chris's feet. Chris picked her up. Holly was ready for the beach, Chris looked at Jake. Then, Holly got back in her regular cloths. Shorts, pink shirt and sneakers. "Time to go back to America!" He said. Chris got on the wheelchair and rolled away.

It was time to get in the plane, Chris used the choppers. As soon as they got out of the airport. Holly walked like a crazy girl. Holly found her father. Jake ran to them pulling Chris's arm. "Broken leg! Me need chopper to walk." She said. Jak got a glance of Chris and his smile turned into a frown. He gave Keira Holly and walked to her. "How did this happen?" He demanded. Chris turned to him. "Mom and dad are very proud of you!" She said walking to Keira. Keira hugged her with one arm. Holly clapped and pointed at a water bottle. "Chris! This is the last time I'm going to say this! What happened?" Yelled Jak. "Okay! It was not a good day to go to the beach. A big wave came over Holly and I, Holly was on the sand and I was drowning. I ... I died! I saw mom and dad so they said their proud of you." She said. Jak had a mad face on. "Get in the car!" He said. Chris got in and so did Jake.

Holly was happy to be back home. She grabbed Boo Boo and sat down. "You died?" He said closing the door. "Yes! I met mom and dad..." She was cut off. "CHRISTELLA! DON'T EVEN JOKE ABOUT THAT!" Jak yelled before she finish. Chris shot up from her seat. "You know, it's not my fault that mom died! And you pressured dad to kill himself!" Said Chris rolling to the porch. "What in the bloody blazes, did you do that for?" Asked Jake. Jak signed and got off his seat. "This is between Chis and me!" He hissed. Jak left the room and Jake look as if he witness a murder. Jak went to join Chris on the porch. "How did your mom die?" Asked Jake. "We were walking home from the park. Jak walked all by himself in the back of us. 20 metal heads popped out of nowhere and started to attack. Jak was 5 feet away from us. He didn't save us after 15 minutes. Mom was already dying the time he came. Jak kept on getting into trouble around the city. He stole, beat up and tenerife. Dad knew that he couldn't raise two children at once. He killed himself after 3 months." She told him the story. Jake was sad. How can a brother not hear his family in danger? He thought. "I still have the scars." She said braking Jake out of his thought. Chris took her tank top under her shoulder. Jake saw a very deep scar. Jake put her sleeve up in place. There was silence for 7 minutes. "Do you think we're perfect for each other?" Asked Jake. Chris looked at him and smiled. She kissed him on his cheek. "Of course! We've kissed 2 times, remember?" She said. Jake could ask the question. "Well, maybe we can..." He couldn't finish because she kissed him. It was a great kiss. It lasted for 5 minutes. "How was that?" She asked. Jake was about to say sometime but he decided to tickle her.


	9. Rebirth

**Chapter 9**

**"Jak, please go talk to her!" Keira plead. Keira sat next to him. "No, I can't! Every time I see her, she reminds me of my mom!" He said. He finally let a tear fall from his face. Keira must know how Jak feels. Her younger sister looked exactly like Keira's mother when she was little. "Jak, I blamed my sister for my mom's death. But than I told her it wasn't her fault she died and we became best friends!" She said trying to hug him. Jak waved his hand smacking her hand. "FORGET IT!" He yelled. Holly started to cry. Jak walked over to her. He brought out his claws. Chris was walking by. Jak was about to kill Holly! Chris ran to save her, Chris put herself in front of Holly. Chris got scratched on the shoulder to chest. She fainted on the floor. Holly made a run for it. Keira call the police with 911. **

**The police and ambulance came a half hour later. Jake ran to the ambulance punch the door and saying "Let me in!" The female paramedic opened the door. She had blond hair in a ponytail. A navy blue shirt and pants and brown eyes. Meanwhile, the police had to give Jak a animal knock out. They took his to jail. Holly sat next to Jake. Jake looked at Chris sleep. Every 6 minutes a tear would fall, Holly cried for Rose and Kyle. Holly started to write on a piece of napkin. She gave it to Jake. **_"Jake, say goodbye to Chris. When she drowned it was not her time but it is now!" _**Jake looked at Holly who had a blank face. Then, the meter show her heart waves. It was beeping and the waves where stopping. "No!" Cried Jake. The female paramedic shoot up from her seat and bark out orders. A male paramedic came. They pulled up her black shirt. "Clear!" Announced the female. "Anna! Hurry!" Yelled Nick. Anna shocked Chris. After 19 minutes of shocking her, Anna said. "Is this your girlfriend?" She asked. "She's my best friend and girlfriend!" He said. Anna smiled. "Well, than I hope you have a great family. And send me a picture." Jake listen to the words as if he won $1,000,000. Chris opened her eyes and said "Thank you mom!" Jake was confused. "Thank you ...Anna!" He said. "Please call me Rose and Nick Kyle!" She said. Rose and Kyle turned into angels and there was a bright light. When it was over. Rose and Kyle left. **


	10. Welcome Back

Chapter 10

8 months later ...

"Chris, are you ready?" Asked Keira. She grabbed 11 months old Holly. "Coming!" Replied Chris. Chris had a tan, pink tank top, blue shorts and yellow all star shoes. She could walk! "Okay, let's go!" She told Keira. Keira closed the door and headed for the car. They arrived at the door. They walked to the door. Chris stopped in he tracks. "Chris? Are you coming?" Asked Keira. Chris looked at the door, than she spoke. "I- I can't do it! What if he tries to kill me again?" Keira set Holly down and supported her back with her hand. "Chris, they wired his brain! If he tries to hurt someone, it will shock him." Keira said putting a smile on her. Chris smiled and walked in.

"Excuse me? I'm here to pick Jak Mar up!" Said Keira to a policeman. "Right this way!" He said. He walked to room as the uncompleted family followed. They found Jak sitting down looking at the floor. "Chris, go say hi!" Keira whispered. Chris moved next to him slowly. Jak looked at her. He had a happy face but he had a scar across his forehead. "Hi Jak! We're going home!" She said. "And two more months till' Angel is born." Jak got up and hugged Chris. "Let's go than!" He announced. Holly said her first word "Daddy!" Keira was sad that it was not her name.

Holly kept on saying the same word. Jak got use to the name. At home, Jak was so sleepy. He went upstairs to catch a wink. Chris sat down and was still scared, what if he is planing to kill me? What if he's going to kill Keira and Holly? All these thoughts flew in her mind. She heard the door open, it was Keira. After an hour, Keira cleaned the room and put Holly's toys away. It was almost like there was no baby in the house. "Chris, I'm taking Holly to the park!" She said grabbing Boo Boo. "No! I'll take her!" Yelled Chris in fright. Keira looked confused at Chris's remark. "I'll go!" She said taking Holly. "Daddy?" She said.

Chris relaxed at the couch. Suddenly, Chris heard a noise of a ghostly moan. Chris sat up, she thought that she must have sat on the remote and turned to a ghost movie or something. She look at the remote on top of the T.V. and looked upstairs. Nothing. She grabbed a bat and walked upstairs to check it. No ghost just Jak. She went downstairs and made her way quietly. "BOO!" yelled a voice grabbing Chris's shoulder. Chris screamed waking Jak up. "CINDY!" Cried Chris and hugged her nineteen year old cousin.

"I haven't seen you in seven years." Said Cindy.

"Me neither. Why are you here?" Asked Chris.

"Nonno, Nonna, Zia and Zio told me about a new family member and I wanted to see her!" Said Cindy. Jak ran downstairs.

"What happened?" He asked. Cindy look at him and her jaw dropped.

"What happened to you?" Asked Cindy. Soon, Keira walked in with Holly. Cindy looked at Keira. "Oh yeah, your married!" Said Cindy.

"Chris, who is this?" Asked Keira putting Holly down, who ran to her Aunt.

"Keira, this is our cousin." Said Chris. Suddenly, two twelve year olds named Nikolas and Emily, ran into the house. Chris turned to Jak. "How many people are coming?" She asked.**  
**


End file.
